Minima Esperanza
by Guishe
Summary: esta escrito desde cuando Edward se separo de Bella, intentando salvarla, asi no ponerla mas en peligro...ella sueña,aun tiene esperanzas de encontrarlo.. ¿lo lograra?


**_Hola chicas.. bueno les comento que esto es culpa de Gisela.. me ha puesto el bichito.. para que me entuciasme y escriba sobre BELLA Y EDWARD.. jaja_**

**_bueno queda claro que los personajes es solo pertenencia de Stephanie Meyer creadora de Crepusculo, Luna nueva y Eclipse._**

**_espero que les guste...es un on shot... el primero que hago... como para animarme.. jaja_**

**_espero firmis..._**

**_Guishe_**

* * *

**MINIMA ESPERANZA**

Correr hacia aquel sitio donde los recuerdos se arremolinan, donde se que será el puerto seguro, donde vivía segura, done mi corazón latía desbocadamente a cada segundo a su lado...

correría hacia aquel lugar aunque aun estoy perdida, temo no encontrarlo...temo que no me haya fijado bien como era el llegar hasta allí... la mata de árboles me desorientan...todos completamente iguales a cada lado...

intento distinguir hasta la rama mas remota para así reconocer el camino... sigo sin saber si tendré alguna esperanza de hallarte allí, de encontrarte de abrazarte, la mínima oportunidad de mirarte a los ojos, luego de todo...

Me freno por un momento, me siento tan sola, tan desahuciada...

Me siento ligeramente abrumada por la desesperación de volver a encontrarte... quizás sea demasiado tarde...quizás no deba ni intentarlo...

Pero me niego a mi misma... mis sueños han hablado por si solos... como dándome a entender que si no arriesgo no gano... que si no me atrevo jamás terminare de cerrar lo que siento en mi pecho...este vació inmenso e inminente que hay en mi.

creo haber hallado el verdadero sendero hacia ti... corro lo mas rápido que puedo pero mi torpeza hace que caiga mas de la cuenta, las ramas se enredan en mis pies imposibilitando avanzar mas rápido aunque quisiera... puedo divisar la casa... la hermosa casa que tantos recuerdos me traían.. Mi memoria estaba intacta y mi corazón lo sabia...dio una sacudida a penas la vislumbre.

Tome aire... debía tranquilizar mis nervios antes de golpearme fuerte si no llegaba a encontrarlo... pero mis sueños me habían dado una mínima esperanza... debía comprobarlo.

Camine en el sendero ya abierto...veía perfectamente el lugar... estaba como el primer día en que lo había visitado.

Aunque las circunstancias eran distintas.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba al compás acelerado... mi cabeza daba vuelta con la esperanza de verlo allí.

Me acerque cada vez mas a la puerta... comencé a oír un sonido familiar... el piano volvía a ser tocado...

Mi corazón salto... aunque el vació en mi pecho apretó mas.

Estaba allí y no había ido por mi... quizás ya no había esperanza alguna...quizás... solo quizás, el había dicho la verdad. "no me quería mas"

Pero aun así mi mente luchaba contra eso... mi corazón hacia coro ante aquello, se negaban a creer que eso fuera cierto... apoyaban a mis sueños... sueños alocados que logran traumarme con facilidad...

El piano seguía sonando y mi corazón latía a el ritmo...y ponto lo reconocí...era mi tema...era mi nana... el que siempre me tocaba, el que me había dedicado...el que aun en mis sueños era perfecto.

Gire la perilla con miedo...y entre a la sala...

No se oía a nadie, aunque claramente yo no los oiría... eran tan sutiles... no veía a nadie cerca...recordaba que cada vez que entraba a aquel lugar alguien aparecía a mi encuentro... pero ahora no... Nadie esperaba mi visita... el hueco en mi pecho se hizo notar ante aquel pensamiento.

Me acerque un poco mas a donde se podía vislumbrar el piano...estaba todo en penumbras... solo podía ver una pequeña parte de este instrumento que no cesaba.

Y no quería que lo hiciera.

Camine con el corazón en la garganta, en silencio...solo contemplando el sonido, cada nota...debía ser el...debía poder verlo una vez mas...

Y allí lo vi...tan inmóvil, tan ágil con sus manos, sus dedos danzaban en el piano... como si tuvieran vida propia...el parecía estar en otro mundo... no se percato que me encontraba allí... O no quería darse cuenta.

Me acerque mas...mi corazón palpito... la felicidad de verlo estaba hogando el miedo de perderlo si no era lo que estaba esperando...volverme a ver.

Quería gritarle que estaba allí, contemplándole... quería gritarle que sin el no podría seguir con vida... pero el nudo que se había depositado en mi garganta no me lo permitía.

Me acerque más y estire mi mano. Lentamente... y la pose en su mano, la que encontré mas cercana.

Pronto la música dejo de sonar y yo de respirar.

El elevo los ojos hacia mí... y se levanto tan deprisa que casi ni lo advertí hasta encontrármelo a dos centímetros de mí.

-Bella -dijo el con su voz dulce.

Lo miraba embelezada, embobada, no podía gesticular palabra...estaba completamente paralizada.

Sentí un ruido sordo bajo de mi... había caído de rodillas y aferraba mi cintura en un abrazo.

-Bella, perdóname- decia con voz angustiosa- te amo, bella.

Todo quedo en silencio. Salvo mi corazón que no dejaba de palpitar.

Jamás lo había visto de esta forma... Edward jamás se había mostrado tan débil. ¿Yo era la causa?

-yo también te amo Edward, mas de lo que pretendiera - dije casi sin voz.- pero no lo entiendo.

-Ni yo- dijo elevándose con esa agilidad solo propio de un ser tan perfecto como el. -Te amo... y separarme de ti es como separarme de mí...- dijo y poso sus labios en los míos

Y mi corazón volvió a vibrar... ya no quedaba mas... ni recuerdos tristes... ni dolorosos... no quedaba mas que él y yo.

-No me dejes nunca mas Edward - le reclame enredándome en su cuello.

-Nunca más - dijo este sonriéndome de lado, con aquella sonrisa que tanto había anhelado y nos fundimos en un beso que por tanto tiempo habíamos estado extrañando.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
